The Gryffindor Princess and The Ghost King
by SilverStare
Summary: "Please, don't... You don't have to..." "I'm sorry, Hermione... It's the only way..." "No! We can beat this... together... I LOVE YOU... please..." "No, 'Mione..." "You're stronger than this..." "Goodbye, Mia... I love you.." *Scream* *Nico falls to the floor.* "I'm sorry, Mia..." THIS IS A PREVIEW. Full summary inside. AU (: & it probably has tons of OOC. Ha, thanks for the time
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series! All credit goes to J.K. Rowling & Rick Riordan (:**

**Hey guys, this is my first published.. please tell me how i do & thanks for taking the time to read this! I'm sorry if it's terrible & please note.. characters may be super OOC. Haha, well thanks for taking the time to read it :D**

**.**

_Full Summary: After the war, Hermione's life begins to fall apart. She begins to fall apart herself. She doesn't let anyone see that, though, and insists that she can take care of herself. After the second Titan war and the war against Gaea, Nico falls into a deep depression. You would never guess that they would meet with her living in Britain, and him in America. One meeting, one summer, everything they knew changes._

_._

**Notes**

Ages:

Nico- 18

Hermione- 18

Harry- 17

Ron-17

Ginny-16

Percy- 21

Annabeth - 21

Thalia - AGELESS...

I will add more when they come; these are the ones i feel like will come up

Different from the books: This will not include everything

PJ & HOO: it will include spoilers!

-Percy and Annabeth never fall into Tartarus (Spoiler!)

-I'm not sure how they win the war against Gaea since the next books haven't come out yet so, i say that they fight a war and blah blah blah, people die. You will see later.

-Nico never got captured and stuck in a jar.. instead, he was forced to endure strenuous torture. Actually.. Let's stick him in the jar too because i'm feeling EVIL.

-Some demigods are blessed by Hecate but, they do not know.

-I may change their appearances & personalities some to fit my story (:

HP:  
-THE EPILOGUE WILL NOT HAPPEN. Completely, at least.

-DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD AND SNAPE IS NOT EITHER (The trio still get the items from dumbledore's will)

-Remus and Tonks are alive.

-Teddy Lupin is alive.

-Hermione is a demigod.

-Sirius is alive.

I think that's it for now (:

HEROES OF OLYMPUS:

For me the seven are Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Nico, Percy, and Jason.

**Prologue: It Begins**

.

A man clothed in mysterious, dark, black robes- yes, you heard right, ROBES- scurries across the slippery streets one stormy evening in London. He heads down a creepy-looking, dark alleyway, while glancing behind him for followers. The sky above rumbles loudly... this is his chance. As lightning flashes, the alley appears empty, as if no one had even been there. The world remains oblivious to whatever happened in that unknown alleyway.

A loud CRACK sounds in a deserted harbor. Yes, it was the man. Even though the seas were raging, the man heads over to a small rowboat and starts to row. (**Yes, he did essentially steal this rowboat. Don't worry he'll give it back. Later. Hehe.**) The man rows out to the deep ocean where he stops rowing. He waves his hand and the boat propels itself forward calmly, but quickly. The man arrives at an abandoned port of New York in less than an hour. He heads off in search of another abandoned alleyway. Funnily enough, the odds seem to be in his favor (**HUNGER GAMES :D**) as it is storming in New York as well. When he reaches an alley, he waits for thunder & lightning, and once again, disappears.

(**Woah this sounds serious... don't worry the next part will not be as serious.. He-he.. sorry for my ever-apparent quick me-notes. You should be able to differentiate them, though... If you can't tell** **me?**)

Area: Long Island Sound, New York

The rest of the world seemed to be having terrible, stormy weather. Not at camp though. Everything was just plain lovely- the sun was shining (odd, i know), the strawberries were thriving, the campers were enjoying the fabulous weather by hunting and doing archery and everything. Sure, there were some storm clouds above, but nothing to worry about. Even though the members at camp should have been thankful for this development, there always is a spiteful, pessimistic one. In this camp, it just happened to be the camp director, Mr. D or... Dionysus. (Yes, the camp I speak of is the infamous Camp Half Blood, led by the infamous Perseus Jackson. Everyone who comes to camp learns that the camp was not normal.) This man was spiteful because being at camp was his punishment by his father. But, although he appeared to forget the campers' names, called the campers brats, and did not appear to care for the camp or campers in general, Mr. D was actually a major softie. You will come to realize that if you are around him long enough. He was filling out his ever-apparent stacks of paperwork when a loud CRACK sound was heard. Along with the, as Mr. D would say, obnoxious sound, was a flash of gold light and a swirl of sparkly, silver glitter. Mr. D did not even look up when he said, "Hello Albus." You see, the man from before was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus sighed in a disappointed manner, "How'd you know it was me, father?" Let me clarify, Albus Dumbledore, prestigious headmaster of Hogwarts, and a bunch of other respected titles, was in fact a demigod. A very loopy demigod. In fact, his father was the wine god himself, Dionysus.

Mr. D cackled, "Only you would plan such a dramatic & extravagant entrance."

"Fair enough. How are the campers doing? Are they recovering well?"

Mr. D sighed, " The one time you choose to be straight forward and this is the topic... There's been two wars in ten years... How do you think they're coping? They barely healed after the first war... We lost so many... Luke, Selena, Zoe, Bianca... This time it's even worse... Clarisse, Frank... So many campers... *they both bow their heads in respect* The children... They're recovering... slowly, but still, faster than expected... You would have thought the one to need to grieve most was Percy... but, surprisingly not. It's young Nico."

"Nico? The young, jumpy, lovable boy with magical potential? You can't be serious?!"

"I wish i wasn't. He isn't the same. The wars have changed him... And I'm not sure it's for the better. This may not sound that bad but, believe me he is. Nico has always been a dark-clothing, skater-boy style kid with a "bad boy" aura but this... is not Nico. He doesn't let anyone near him & he has a stone-cold facade... he flirts like crazy & doesn't have commitment... I rarely see him show genuine emotion anymore... In fact, the only times he does is with the ones left of the seven, and Annabeth. Even so, he is distant. Stupid brat and his drama. Anyway... He's broken, like all survivors of war. Except, everyone else is healing while he's stuck. Something life-changing and traumatizing happened to him during the wars. I just know it. But, none of the seven (and Annabeth) will tell me any details. I know the happy-go-lucky story isn't real. My point is... Nico needs to heal but, he's not."

Dumbledore looked like a five-year-old who just had all his toys taken away. "The first time I met Nico i thought he was the most adorable thing ever. (**Yes. Dumbledore may be a little faboo.**) Is this truly what's happened?"

Mr. D looked away, " Sadly, yes. It is true... Let's not stay on this... How are things in the Wizarding World?"

Dumbledore's face darkened. "Harry has killed Tom but, there were too many casualties for Hogwarts to be crazily joyous and youthful, like they should be... The children have been forced to grow up too soon and it's sad. We've also lost so many... Fred and Severus are in comas... Our heroes over-work themselves in order to stay busy... So many have died... The nightmares are still going on... Everything is in ruins... But... We, too, are healing. Slowly, but surely. Except... the war has changed everyone. Hermione Granger is no longer the knowledge-seeking, naive girl anymore. She is a strong, scarred woman steeled by war. Harry Potter understands the necessity of love and family and sacrifice. Ronald Weasley... He is no longer the young, rule-breaking trouble-maker. He's grown up too. Harry seems to have grown for the better whereas Ron... may have become too arrogant. Hermione is the one i worry about. She jumps at a single touch and is too cautious, even for her. She answers too quickly when some questions are asked... And she looks at Ron in fear when she thinks no one is listening. She's broken. I worry for the child... She's only 18..."

*Each in their own thoughts... LIGHT BULB!*

"Father-"

"Son-"

"You go-"

"No, you-"

"How about-"

"to camp?"

"or to-"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

.

.

**Hey, thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible! There's a poll on my profile! :D Anyway, I hope this was good. Tootles. I'm sorry it's short... I'll try working on longer chapters!**

**Till then,**

**-Mingygirl**


	2. 1 The Plot

**Disclaimer: I own only my plot scenes and future OC's.. Credit is given to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. This is nonprofit and whatnot.**

**Hi, guys! Oh my gosh thank you for reading! I never thought I'd get more than a few view but wow 100 views! Thanks guys! It inspired me to write this! Haha, oh my I better get at it!**

**Anyway, Thank You reviewers!**

**To Kim, Well.. I guess it's my fault for being so cryptic but, helpful criticism is very much encouraged! Well, Thanks for reading it (:**

**To Pandaclubwihard, Thank You! I Tried I really did (:**

**To Cbred13, Thank you for your support! Readers like you encourage me to write! (: I hope i have the time to write more often**

**To Rosebetweentwothorns, You crack me up (American Slang if u don't know? well... PM me if u don't) lol (: I am nooooot that crazy acting about beautiful creatures... Totally... Haha who am i kidding? Anyway, thanks flower!**

**Oh, one thing I forgot to mention previously: this took place a few days before Camp started... yes, it was on a strangely stormy summer day.**

**Warning: There will be amounts of violence, abuse and rape, probably not in this chapter but yeah... i might just do this *RAPE SCENE* or *ABUSE SCENE* And then do the dialogue for it... BUT, BE WARNED. This is not completely cheery!**

**Warning: For the characters, their appearances will be made so they're more uh... as PANDACLUBWIHARD might say more "sexified." **

_._

_Previously:_

_"Father-"_

_"Son-"_

_"You go-"_

_"No, you-"_

_"How about-"_

_"to camp?"_

_"or to-"_

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_Hmmm... I wonder what Albus Dumbledore and Dionysus are planning... Let's find out... :D_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plot

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" (**A/N: This was both of them**)

They looked at each other for a few seconds. It was understood that they did, in fact, have the same idea. After all, as the saying goes, Great minds think alike.

Albus broke the silence, "So, Father, Hogwarts or Camp?"

"How about both?"

"Excellent idea! I'll scout here... or you could give me a list of potentials and, you scout Hogwarts?"

"I'll give you a list of potentials... and a list of people who MUST go. Do you have a list of potentials, a list of all students enrolled, and a list of people who have to go?"

"Why, of course! Would you like to start planning now or should we start on the next quarter day?"

"Next time, I see Percy is on his way & he must not know!" *flings lists at Dumbles*

"Of course, Father! Farewell!" *Gives him lists and gives him a quick hug before promptly waving his hand, making a loud CRACK sound, and disappearing in a cloud of sparkly purple dust.* (**A/N: As i mentioned before, Dumbles might just be a tad faboo... He is not a child rapist or anything... Think of him in a positive light and as a grandfather figure**)

* * *

"Oh hello, Peter, back so soon?"

"Hey, Mr.D! You know it's Percy... Come on... you know its true..."

"Go spar with some of your bratty friends!"

"And, what if I don't? Come on... How about some cousin (**A/N: Dionysus is the son of Zeus so, technically, Percy is his cousin... For those who haven't read the series, Percy is Poseidon's son**) bonding time"

*Intense ultra glare*

"Oh, wow, would you look at that! I have to... uh... meet up with Annabeth somewhere... YEAH... That cousin bonding time will have to wait... SEE-Ya, BYE, MR.D"

* * *

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~A MONTH BEFORE HOGWARTS' TERM STARTS

(**A/N: Dumbledore and Dionysus meet 4 times a year, hence, the previous "quarter day." It's usually not exactly a quarter though... Besides these four meetings, they have spontaneous meetings & emergency meetings. Half of the summers Dumbledore spends at Camp Half Blood. Note: Dumbledore has been blessed by the Gods to be monster-scent-free.**)

.

*Godly Transport*

"And you say my entrances are dramatic."

"All I did was use my God-powers to transport. All Gods transport like that."

"Whatever... Have you reviewed the lists?"

"Yes, I have. I would like to see some of these people first though..."

"Of course, who?"

"Well, The Golden Trio, of course! The Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zanbini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones... Ernest Macmallian, and Rose Zeller... One more thing... I should check your professors."

"Well, we better get started then... Let's start with the Golden Trio"

*Godly & Sparkly (Dumbles) Transport*

(**A/N: I'm only gonna show the ones who end up being demigods**)

**(****A/N: The convo between Dumbledore & Dionysus will be referred to as "The Discussion" for the sake of this chapter.**)

**.**

**The Golden Trio: Harry Potter**

.

Before & During The Discussion & continuing after:

Harry was in a bombarding-exploding-hyper-happy mood. The war was over and Voldemort defeated and he could finally be with Ginny and not worry about her safety or his and JUST ACT HIS AGE... Well... the war had steeled him but, today, none of that mattered. He had a special day planned for Ginny- they were going on a date! Today, however, was special- not just any date- he was proposing. You read it right; Harry James Potter- lovesick sap, hopeless romantic (in this case, meaning he is hopeless at romance :D), Leader of Dumbledore's Army, Defeater of Voldemort, The Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived, Master of Death- was proposing to Ginerva Molly Weasley- master of the Bat-Bogey Hex, lover of Harry Potter since before she could remember, Possessed by Voldemort, Co-leader of Dumberdore's Army, survivor of the Final Battle. The hopeless romantic had a surprisingly romantic day planned out. Ironic huh? And, NO, he did not ask Hermione for help. But, little did he know, the first romantic date he planned on his own where he hoped to propose to the love of his life, would get crashed and ruined.

*Insert Time Skip- Bunch of Romantic Sappy Stuff*

"Ginny, come with me..."

"*Giggle* Okay, Harry"

*Leads her to a romantic picnic spread on a secluded hill overlooking the ocean*

" *Gasp*Oh, Harry..."

"Shush, love... 7 years ago was the first time I really saw you and wow, has a lot changed. It was in the summer before my second year. I remember I was so excited to come to the Burrow because it meant I had people who cared about me but, after seeing you at breakfast in the morning, I knew there would always be someone who cared for me... I mean, you liked me because I was The-Boy-Who-Lived at that time but, I developed an urge to protect you & care for you. During second year, when i heard it was you, I flipped out... At that time, you were still just my best friend's sister but, I wanted to protect you and I felt like I failed. It was my fault... I fought against the Basilisk, praying I wasn't too late. I thank the gods that i wasn't. In third year, I was terrified of the affect the dementors would have on you and if Sirius would come after you... Thank Merlin nothing too bad happened... In fourth year, it was the tournament and I hoped, again, you wouldn't get hurt. My thoughts were 'someone is always after me...' In fifth year, you had apparently gotten over me and started to be yourself and i was thrilled! I could finally get to know you... In sixth year, I realized I loved you. I hated it when you were with anyone else and I loved it when you were with me... but, when we finally got together, it couldn't last. I had a duty... But, I still loved you... After he finally died, I was glad we could be together... What I'm trying to say & probably failing completely and going in the wrong direction and everything, is that I am in love with you... I love your humor and I love you for your wit. I love you for you strength and I love you for your courage. I love you for your loyalty and I love you for your blunt honesty. I love you for your ability to make others feel better and I love you for your non-awkwardness. The list could go on and on; Simply put, I love you, Ginny. Ginerva *insert Ginny scowl* Molly *another scowl* Weasley, will you-" He never did get to finish his sentence because in that moment, a gust of heavy wind blew, causing Harry to grab Ginny to shield her, a blinding white light shown, causing the couple to close their eyes, and when it was over, a glittery silver dust set over them (**Dumbledore-fabooness**.) When it set, two silhouettes could be seen in the distance. Two silhouettes coming towards them.

Dumbledore with his companion walked towards them and conjured four seats up. "Oh, hello Harry, my boy and Miss Ginerva-"

"Ginny."

"I apologize.. Miss Ginny... We have things to discuss, please sit..."

Harry glared at Dulmbledore. He had never been more unhappy to see Professor Dumbledore; however, Harry being Harry, was still majorly curious. So, he begrudgingly sat in a chair but, he pulled Ginny to sit on his lap. As angry as he was, with his marauder genes, he spoke dryly, "Why, Dumbles, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here? Wait. No, don't tell me. Hermione's cat is dead. Or... what. You got a new magical instrument. Or... You got a new muggleborn student. OH MY GOD. Geez. How did you even find us? And I apologize for my rudeness, who is that man whom accompanied you?"

"Well it's a long story..."

"And you better get started."

"That man is my father."

*Jaw drops*

*Harry splutters while Ginny stares in disbelief* "But- What- How? How is that possible? That man- no offense- looks young enough to be your son!"

Dionysus laughs dryly, "Tell me, son, have you heard of the Greek Gods?"

*recognition dawns on Harry's face & then, realization... Ginny following* Harry: "No way... Bloody hell... *Turning to Dionysus* Excuse me, sir, don't take this the wrong way but... Who are you?"

"I am Dionysus, God of Wine and Winemaking, Grape Harvest, Theater, and Madness. I am the Director of Camp Half Blood. And you must be the infamous Boy-Wonder himself, Harold Popper."

*Harry groans* "I apologize, sir, but what does this have to do with me? And, my name is Harry Potter."

*Ginny glances around* "And, me?"

"How should I break this to you... you children are potentials for having a godly parent and may be demigods" -Dionysus

Ginny- "Excuse me, but, there must be a mistake! My mother and my father love each other and neither would ever cheat!"

Harry, at the same time- "How is that possible? I thought gods couldn't leave their lands for too long! My parents spent SEVEN YEARS at school!"

Dumbledore, at the same time,- "Which reminds me, Ginny, you won't be going back to Hogwarts for your final year & Harry, you won't be going either (**for his remake year**)"

Couple together "NOT GOING BACK?!"

Dumbles- "Children, calm down! It's only for the first term!"

Couple- "ONLY?!"

Mr. D- *waves his hand and Ginny is silenced* "I will only deal with you one at a time. Miss Ginger *insert Ginny glare* I have silenced you so I can speak to Harrington *Harry's attempt at correcting him... Key word: attempt. He's silenced with a look.* about his heritage. *Mr. D looks at Harry* Now, sit down and listen. I have felt your aura and it is remarkably powerful. I suspect you are a child of The Big Three. Let us test that theory."

Dumbles- "I don't think that's necessary, Father..."

*Mr.D Ignores him. He waves his hand and summons a rainbow somehow... He tosses something (a drachma) into the rainbow and says "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the Olympians.."*

An image appears and apparently, the Big Three are arguing again. None of the onlookers knew what about though as they could not hear coherent sentences. After 5 minutes of watching their fight, Dionysus summoned grape vines to attack them. Luckily, they stopped fighting and noticed. Dionysus told them to flash over here and they did, with everyone shielding their eyes. Mr. D also tells them to alert the other Olympians and soon, everyone has flashed over.

**(For This Chapter**

**Mr. D - Dionysus, ****Dumbles- Dumbledore, P-Poseidon, Z-Zeus, HP-Harry,H-Hades, G-Ginny... I'll do more later when they come up... but most are self explanatory)**

Note: Ginny's silence spell wore off and she can talk again.

Mr. D - "These two children are demigods blessed by Hecate. Claim them."

"The girl, Ginerva-"

G-"It's Ginny." Through clenched teeth.

"is my daughter."

G-"And who might you be?"

"I am Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, tricksters, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers. You are my daughter, blessed by Hera."

Ginny simply glared at him and said, "Stay away from me."

"Daughter-"

G-"Don't call me that."

*Hermes sighs but does in fact shut up*

Mr.D- "Okay, we've sorted out Miss Ginger-"

Well, we've discovered that Ginny's patience ran out. *YELLS* "Everyone here, YES, Including all you Gods! I mean, no disrespect, but the next person who calms me something other than Ginny will get hexed brutally by me! *in a soft, sweet voice* continue Dionysus."

*scowling* Mr. D- "Now that we've sorted out Miss GINNY (purposely dragging out her name.), what about Harold-"

Ginny hates that name you see... "ANOTHER THING! *Yelling* MY BOYFRIEND'S NAME IS HARRY."

*murmurs about a boyfriend and agreements*

Mr. D- "AS I WAS SAYING, What of HARRY *saying the name with distaste*"

The gods looked towards Harry and all gasp in response...

P- "Could it be...?"

Z- "I believe so... It's possible..."

H- "Told you he was only lost... but where... why..."

Athena- "Why didn't we scout Britain?"

Aphrodite- "Oh my, my he is handsome..." *stares at Harry predator-like*

Hera- "It shouldn't be possible.."

Artemis- "Someone has some explaining to do..."

Ares- "This boy is the one that's been causing wars over here? I never would've guessed... Thanks, kid!"

Hephastus- "Designing a weapon for him would be fun..."

Hermes- "Remarkable..."

Demeter- "It's unbelievable..."

Dumbles (**quite honestly i forgot about him**) : "May i ask what you are talking about?" *everyone jumped because they forget he was there*

HP: "YEAH! This is my life! I have been deprived of information too many times! Full story NOW."

Ginny's thoughts for the line above.- "Ooh... Harry looks so sexy with fire in his sexy green eyes..." (**hahaha, this is for one person to see, you can ignore this if you want..**)

*Gods shift uncomfortably under Harry's piercing glare*

P- *cough*- "Now, son-"

HP- "Let me guess. I'm your long-lost son who was thought to be dead but, now you're looking for an explanation."

*Gods stare in amazement*

P- *splutter* (like father, like son?) "What- How- Who- How do you know this?"

HP- *smirks* (Ginny's thoughts: 'Omg... his sexy smirk... his hair right above his eyes.. ooh i could just...') "I'm Harry Potter. Now an explanation would be nice.."

P- Well, in your mother's first year, i rode the train in my alter-ego, James Potter *quickly morphs to show*, to check up on the Lake and Lake residents of Hogwarts. Normally, I would just use my godly transportation but Hecate would fry me if I messed with her wards. Anyway, I met up with this kid, Sirius Black, who I didn't know was Hades. And Hades didn't know it was me. We were trying to find a compartment, and when we did, it had a lovely lady named Lily Evans inside... do you know how the first encounter went? *Harry nods* Well, her fiery temper amazed me... I loved her from that moment. And so, i spent the next seven years trying to win her heart... (**A/N: The First Great Prophecy of PJO only refers to America.. in my perspective.. so that made this okay...**) I did and was incredibly crushed when I was forced to watch her die... I was amazed when you survived but before I could whisk you to my underwater kingdom, a searing black mist that only seemed to affect me poured into the house**,** causing me to faint. Sirius or Hades thought I was dead and tried to take Harry when he saw Lily was dead too but the mist told him to let go and then burned him, forcing him to flash out after your captors had vanished. To this day, we don't know who your captors are and how they managed this. We only know that that person took the appearance of Sirius, as a pleading godfather... Anyway, we searched restlessly for you... But one day, the Fates appeared to us and told us to stop the search... The Fates are powerful than us so we reluctantly obliged. This is where we are now."

HP- "Why didn't you save her?"

P- "Thanatos said it was her time & even the gods can't interfere with the Fates."

HP- "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me any of this if he knows you guys?"

P- "Fates, most likely. I saw their reason was because you had a different destiny to fulfill. You had to take on the role of The-Boy-Who-Lived."

*Harry glares... then falls to the floor brokenly.*

HP- "I.. grew up dreaming to be taken away from my Aunt and Uncle... and then I discovered in third year... I had a Godfather... Then i lost him... I have grown up to have my expectations raised only to have my hopes crushed... Not again. Stay away from me. Come on, Ginny... Let's go" *Holds out his hand*

G- *glares at the gods before grabbing Harry's hand and apparating out to who knows where*

Dumbles the faboo guy- "Well... That went well."

.

**Omg wow This chapter took a lot... I don't think I did very good but... Still, :D I hope you guys enjoyed it.. I was going to add everyone else's experiences but... I didn't want to keep my readers waiting... So... Here you go :D omg so thanks everyone who read and reviewed from before and thanks for not abandoning my story! As you can see, my pen name is SilverStare now so yeah.. Lol I'm so awkward...**

**Anyway, I appreciate you guys taking the time for reading this... I'll try to update ASAP and as much as possible... This chapter would've been longer but, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long as, my previous chapter wasn't that good... Well maybe for the next chapter I'll put a few experiences...**

**Well.. PM or review if you want to suggest anything for the experiences.. Or if you want to suggest godly parents.. Some are fixed though..**

**You know what whatever.. Just thank you for reading..**

**Love always,**

**-Silver**


	3. 2 Hexing a God

**Disclaimer: No... I am not J. K. Rowling and no I am not Rick Riordan. I only own my original plot parts (:**

**HEY, there! Oh wow thanks guys for reading! I'm so happy (: Over 400 views OMG wow! That's so awesome thank you guys so much! You guys give me a reason to write this! Oh my, I'm so amazed! Oh btw, if you don't want me to put all the wizards & witches experiences, PM or review me and I'll skip that... Because I feel like I should be getting to Nico and camp... You know what.. Later.. Lol Thanks for clicking my story! Omg BTW, I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEn'T UPDATED. I FEEL AWFUL. But, IT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE TEMPORARILY STOLE SILVER (A.k.a my writing side..) AND LIKE I'M SORRY! BUT BOOM LOOK TADA CHAPTER... I APOLOGIZE. FORGIVE ME?**

**Lol and thanks to Pandaclubwihard who's totally been inspiring me :D Her story's a Twilight if any of you guys are into that, its called Realizations. BOOM. Promotion (:**

**THANKS:**

**To Cbred13, thanks so much! And well, wait no longer, this chapter has Hermione and Next Chapter too(:**

**To Pandaclubwihard, TADA HOMECHICK.**

**Warning: There will be amounts of violence, abuse and rape, most likely not in this chapter but be warned... However, i MIGHT just do this *RAPE SCENE* or *ABUSE SCENE* And then do the dialogue for it... BUT, BE WARNED. Has not-cheery scenes!**

**Warning: For the characters, their appearances will be made so they're more "sexified."**

**Oh btw... the times might not match but this is Fanfiction and perfection is not expected so I'm not going to bother with trying to match up the times when I know I'm going to fail. Thanks for dealing with me LOL.**

**Note: THIS IS MY SECOND TIME POSTING THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ IT. I CHANGED THE GRANDFATHER LINE IS ALL.**

_Previously:_

_Harry discovers he is the son of Poseidon and that he never had a godfather... Ginny discovers she is the daughter of Hermes.  
_

_Dumbles- "Well, that went well."_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 2: Hexing a God

**The Golden Trio: Ron and The Weasleys**

For the Weasleys, it was a regular day... It was 7 a.m. not a Weasley was stirring, not even Percy! (**See what i did there? Huh... Do you? Twas the night before Christmas? er... I"ll shut up now.**) The sun was slowly rising- maybe a little late but Apollo has been busy... The first sunbeams of the day crept through the windows of the Burrow, notifying Molly Weasley it was time to get up and bustling, preparing the day's breakfast and ready to notify her husband, Arthur, to get up and ready for work. The day seemed as plain and ordinary as can be- everyone else was sleeping, not even the sun would awaken them, but, one by one they would awaken. First Percy would around 8 to go to the Ministry, Then, the twins, to go to the store and open shop.. You know i lost my train of thought..- Well, they were so wrong.

uh..

-TIME SKIP...-

By noon, all the Weasleys were awake and doing whatever they had to do.. Then a fierce, temperamental wind blew throughout the house, strong as a hurricane. The Weasleys shielded themselves and with a flash of multi-colored light, figures appeared. The Gods had come, including Dumbledore. The wind stopped and the Weasleys unshielded themselves.

Ron, the ever quick to temper one, yelled, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Molly, who had gone pale quickly turned red as she yelled at Ron, "RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YELL AT THEM! THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT ..PEOPLE! GO GET YOUR BROTHERS NOW. NO, DON'T GET GINNY! SHE'S ON A DATE WITH HARRY. (You see, Molly didn't realize that that date had been crashed and Harry and Ginny were in some hotel crying.)"

Ron, burning red, asked in a cautiously sweet soft voice, "Do I get Hermione?"

Looking at the Gods whom were discussing, Molly said, "We'll see. Get your brothers first."

With a CRACK of apparation, Ron went to go get his brothers; with a quick swish, Molly sent a patronus to Arthur.

Meanwhile, the Gods were still discussing:

Poseidon : IS THIS HERMIONE GRANGER?

Apollo, the all-knowing one: Yes. Jeez CALM DOWN You're wrecking my mojo!

Athena: This isn't good..

Zeus: We should just get her later.

Poseidon: She's my daughter. I say now.

Zeus: I'm the King! LATER.

Poseidon: She's has your blood.

Zeus: I AGREE WITH POSEIDON! NOW.

Athena: *sigh* why do i even bother with you guys?

Zeus, Poseidon : What? *obliviously*

MEANWHILE,

Ron had gotten his brothers but, before heading home, he apparated to visit his long-time girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

MEANWHILE THE MEANWHILE,

Hermione was on the floor of her bedroom doing something she finds herself doing quite often recently. No, she wasn't reading a book. No, she wasn't doing homework. No, she wasn't writing her theories of complex topics. No, she wasn't preforming a complicated No, she was doing something that would be unexpected toward many. She was on the floor crying her eyes out while staring at an old picture of the Golden Trio. She had just failed at casting a Patronus Charm and, as unbelievable as it was, she had given up. Hermione Granger, as extraordinary as she was, no longer had faith in herself. Her charm failed to even procure the silvery white mist.

_What Happened:_

_Hermione sought to preform the Patronus Charm, knowing that major emotional events can cause a patronus to change; she believed the War counted as such and wanted to find out if her's changed._

_'I can do this. I can do this. I CAN. I'm the Brightest Witch of this Age. I got this. Think happy thoughts. Getting attacked by a troll. You got this. Beating Voldemort. You got this.'_

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM."_

_She had hoped for her traditional otter, but, she could not even procure a sliver of the silver mist._

_Crumbling to the floor, she put her heads in her hands and began to cry. She noticed an old framed picture of her, Harry, and Ron from first year. She smashed the frame against the wall, full out bawling._

She stayed there for about an hour, crying over what she had lost, before with a loud CRACK, her boyfriend, Ron, apparated to her flat in all his glory.

(**A/N: FOR READERS, WHO LIKE RON, STOP READING NOW. THIS IS A RON BASHING STORY... I GUESS. RON WILL BE PORTRAYED AS AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ALSO, BECAUSE I AM AWFUL AT WRITING ABUSE AND RAPE SCENES, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE TOO HARSHLY IF THOSE SCENES ARE NOT THAT GOOD.**)

Ron grinning manically, "Hermione, my dear... why are you crying? Come here, my dear, I'll make it all better."

Hermione whimpering slightly, "No.. NO.. Please.." 'I love him, I do... But, I didn't want to...'

Ron, grabbing his wand, growling predator-like, "Come on..."

Hermione, about to stand up to walk over there.."Yes..." 'My first mistake..'

Ron, prowling, "YES WHAT? CRAWL, LIKE THE LITTLE B*TCH YOU ARE."

Hermione, whimpering, "Yes, master." *crawls over there.*

Ron, speaking super scarily soft, "Did you cheat on me? Is that why you're feeling guilty and crying?"

Hermione, tears soaking her face and her shirt, "NO, MASTER. I SWEAR. I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE."

Ron, being the utter sick perv he is and the awful death-eater-evil person, noticed Hermione's tears soaking her shirt, highlighting her cleavage, licked his lips in a scarily predatory way. "Of COURSE, You are worthless, you filthy little mudblood! Littered with scars. YOU'RE ugly. and fat. WHO'd ever want you? You're WORTHLESS. You're lucky you even have me! I COULD LEAVE YOU! You know, Lavender Brown, that gorgeous, curvy woman under 100 pounds asked me out. I said no. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. Looking back, maybe I should've said yes. SHAME. At least, I didn't turn down that offer to shag her... Speaking of which... HERMIONE, You know what's coming..." 'He loves her doesn't he... I know I'm not worth anything'

Hermione, now with a completely tear-soaked shirt, screams, "NO PLEASE NO! DON'T!"

Ron, cackling evilly, "Well, if you don't want that... come here."

Hermione, "NO, PLEASE MASTER."

Ron, walks over to her, whispering evilly, "When I tell you to do something, do it."

She never even saw his fist coming. All she would remember when she awoke would be her pleas and cries for help, along with his evil cackling. When she awoke, she would have several new bruises, on her face, her chest, and she would feel like she had been groped and raped in her unconscious state. Upon awakening, she would notice several hickeys and the fact that her arm was broken. But, until then, she allowed herself the pure bliss of not being awake.

*smirking as he surveyed his work, Ron apparated out*

(**If you're wondering why I randomly put this scene, don't. There will be a reason for this.**)

BACK AT THE BURROW NOW:

As Ron slyly apparated in, he surveyed the room.

The Gods were bickering and his mother was slowly turning red; noticing danger, he quickly snuck in, as if he'd been there the entire time. Molly, having reach her last nerve, screamed, yes screamed at the Gods, "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP? YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY HERE FOR A REASON!"

Hermes, being as its his reason, looking slightly embarrassed and nervous, "Well, Molly, Arthur, a quick word?"

*they exit to the backyard to talk. What they speak of shall never be revealed.*

Meanwhile, the gods will get acquainted with the Weasleys.

Fred, the ever tactless one, "Soooooooooooo, who are you guys exactly?"

Athena, the ever ingenius one, "We are the Gods. And before you say we don't exist, remember that you guys aren't supposed to exist either."

*the Weasleys stunned into silence.*

Athena, continuing "I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

*insert the Weasleys appreciative ooh's as they make the connection.*

Poseidon, following Athena's lead, "I am Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, storms, and basically, god of water."

Each god/goddess took their turn introducing his or herself and Apollo introduced Hermes for him.

*Hermes, Molly, and Arthur enter again*

Molly, speaking quickly, "FredGeorge,HermesisyourfatherandnoIdidn ' . ."

Fred/George: "What?"

Molly, sighing ""Fred, George, Hermes is your father and no I didn't cheat on your father. Hermes said he would grant me a baby girl and Arthur agreed and so you guys happened. Lady Hera was mad at Hermes at the time so we were not given our girl. Ginny will later be that granted girl."

"So Forge, I guess-"

our father is the God-"

"of pranking and-"

"mischief. A job-"

"well done, I believe-"

"dear brother, Gred."

Molly, realization dawning, "Wait... I still never hexed Hermes for that..." *pulls out her wand and sends a long string of curses at Hermes, turning Hermes into a green-skinned man with a frog tongue, bat-bogey's flying out of his nose, wolf ears, and about only 1 foot.*

Molly screams, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. DON'T TALK TO MY CHILDREN. OUT."

Dumbledore (forgot he was there again)- "GODS OUT! maybe it is best to allow her to cool off.. Let's go visit miss Granger." *FLASH OF BRIGHT LIGHT AND ALL THE GODS DISAPPEAR*

At Hermione's flat:

Poseidon screams, yes screams, at Apollo: "HELP HER APOLLO. IF YOU DON'T THERE WILL BE HELL ON EARTH."

Meanwhile, though, all the other gods stare at Hermione in fear. Almost all of them felt like something was very wrong. There shouldn't have been a girl who was more powerful than the gods.

Just who was Hermione Granger?

**Note: Please review, you don't have to, this is an argument me & PANDACLUBWIHARD were having... Is THOR or HAWKEYE ..hotter? I mean THOR would so win in a battle but hawtness.. No!**


	4. 3 The Fury of a Witch, Part 1

**Disclaimer: NO I SWEAR! I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING :D OR RICK RIORDAN.. I wish.. BUT SADLY NOT**

**Warnings: Will include depressive violence (abuse) and scenes of rape... Well, I'm not sure I can write rape but, to be safe, here's the warning...**

**Rated: M to be safe**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**To MoonWatersLight, Thanks (: I hope my future chapters will meet your expectations (: Here's the next chapter & Oh I adore you for agreeing with me  
**

**# **

**Special Mention:**

**Madam Pandaclubwihard: HAWKEYE.. :D**

**Omg its time to update already! Haha, it's a little late, I apologize PROFUSELY. Anyway HI GUYS :D I'm so happy, almost 600 views 3 Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reading :D. I hope I have met your expectations :D well, as there's not much to say, I should get to writing...**

**OH WAIT.**

**Promotions: Yes, readers, I am just promoting people like this (: I can't help it they're just amazing writers who deserve some recognition so boom promotions: Oh, no i'm not demanding you to read these stories I just thought I'd tell you**

**1.** _Realizations- _**Pandaclubwihard :D Its a twilight story so feel free to check it out if you like that :D**

**2. **_A Lily so Sweet-_ **Rosebetweentwothorns (: It's a marauder-era Harry potter story so if you want to read it, be my guest**

**3. Invisible Spark, who does Harry Potter one shots that I just adore so, if you're a one-shot-kind-of-reader, search this awesomity writer up**

**4. MaraudersAtHeart, who also does Harry Potter one shots and stories, THE STORIES ARE AWESOME, ONE SHOTS INCLUDED so if you are curious... to the profile we go?**

**Haha, if you took the time to actually read my promoting, I thank you :D**

**NOW I SHALL START.**

_Previously:_

_Poseidon screams, yes screams, at Apollo: "HELP HER APOLLO. IF YOU DON'T THERE WILL BE HELL ON EARTH."_

_Meanwhile, though, all the other gods stare at Hermione in fear. Almost all of them felt like something was very wrong. There shouldn't have been a girl who was more powerful than the gods._

_Just who was Hermione Granger?_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 3: The Fury of a Witch

**The Golden Trio: Hermione Granger**

Stirring slightly, Hermione eyes opened just a tiny slit. She realized she was not alone. And even worse, in her state of unconsciousness, she had sustained several injuries from her "loving" boyfriend. She panicked knowing that _HE_ would have left her injuries alone and out in the open. She had a slight concussion and hardly remembered much and couldn't see too well or hear, at the moment. But, from what she could make out, there were at least 6 people in the room, talking feverishly, and there magic levels were REALLY high. (Hermione can sense magic.. So can certain others.) She could hear small bits of the conversation around her and she could feel magic being used around her... She inched ever so subtly toward her wand in hopes to _stupify_ and _obliviate _whoever was in her house.

Someone raging yelled at a cowering man in the corner, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD AT HEALING. WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"

The man stammered, clearly fearful of the raging maniac, "Poseidon- I can't- Her energy- It's rejecting-"

Raging maniacs, however, don't exactly listen to logic and so the pair continued to bicker.

Meanwhile, several other conversations, that made no sense whatsoever to Hermione, occurred... But, that may have been because she could only make out a few words here and there. If she could have, maybe she would have discovered the ill future that awaited her... But, she didn't and that would affect her future so much.

"...Not possible-"

"..Most dangerous-"

"...Never...Survived-"

"..Thought...Died.."

"...Will save...world-"

She cast it off as unimportant gibberish but, little did she know, they were speaking of an ancient prophecy spoken thousands of years ago that they believed to include her.. Little did she know, they were contemplating whether they would let her live. Little did she know, their words would be the ones to shape her future. But, that's another story for another time.

'Only a few more inches' Hermione prayed to Merlin & the God she no longer believed in that they wouldn't notice she was conscious and reaching for her weapon but, unfortunately for her, because she was praying, the gods heard her prayers.

Poseidon, though Hermione didn't know it was him, exclaimed, "SHE'S AWAKE!" even though he knew everyone else knew.

Athena, never passing up an opportunity, spoke dryly and sarcastically, "Yes, Poseidon, we, you know, just completely didn't realize it. Thank you, oh so much, for telling us that small realization we could not have figured out before you."

Poseidon glared briefly at Athena before directing his attention to the young witch in front of him. Whispering softly as if in disbelief he said, "Hermione? Is that truly you?"

Hermione fully alert and with a concealed weapon spoke angrily and quickly, "Yeah, but who the f*ck are you and why the f*ck are you in my f*cking house? And why is there a stupid froggish one foot man in my house?"

Hermes, who forgot to turn himself back to his regular self, quickly waved his hand and returned to his regular state.

Poseidon, ignoring her questions, "Hermione, dearest, may we ask why you're rejecting the healing and where you got all your injuries anyway?"

Hermione, whom had a short temper when it comes to knowledge, pulled out her wand and sent a big wave of magic, shaking everything in it's path. She glared hard at Poseidon and spoke in a scarily strong and calm voice, "If you do not tell me, I will make sure you never ever enjoy the sick life you live again."

Normally, this wouldn't be a threat, but Poseidon, like most of the other gods, could feel the power coming off of the young witch and knew of her power, spoke somewhat scared-like, "Now, calm down, we don't mean any trouble, we just meant to-"

Hermione, who was losing patience, spoke threateningly while twirling her wand, "I'm going to warn you one last time; speak, not in riddles, straight forward. First off, who the bloody hell are you people?"

Athena, sensing the girl wanted knowledge, spoke up, "We are the Greek Gods. We do exist. Think about it; before you knew magic existed, did you believe in it?"

Hermione thought about this and agreed with her and knew of all the Greek mythology said, "Okay, I believe you. I apologize for my rudeness, my Lords and Ladies; may I ask why, excuse my language, the bloody heck you're in my house, and with my headmaster (**Ok, I need to stop forgetting about Dumbles :D**)?"

Poseidon, the tactless idiot said, "We are supposed to tell you your heritage. My, do you remind me of your mother."

Hermione, turned her head toward Poseidon (she knows who all the gods are), whispered in an extremely scarily soft and eerie voice, "You knew my mother?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

**Okay hey guys, this chapter is only put out because I didn't want to keep my readers waiting. Please note, it has not been edited and I literally just typed this up. It's hot off the press and is missing the second part. If I can, I will get the second part of this out by this evening or tomorrow. If not, I will by next week. I apologize for the time troubles and sincerely hope you guys understand.**

**I will be doing weekly updates over the weekend. If not, earlier.**

**Thanks so much for understanding**

**Forever Grateful,**

**-Silver**

**P.S. THOR OR HAWKEYE? :D**


	5. 3 The Fury of a Witch, Part 2

**Disclaimer: NO I SWEAR! I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING :D OR RICK RIORDAN.. I wish.. BUT SADLY NOT**

**Warnings: Will include depressive violence (abuse and whatnot) and scenes of rape... Well, I'm not sure I can write rape but, to be safe, here's the warning...**

**Rated: M to be safe**

**:D Thanks everyone for reading! over 800 views :O wow. I'm sooo soo SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for this late update! It's spring and exams are coming up and I have been studying and everything.. but, I have done a new drabble story if you like.. FORGIVE ME.. I HAVE DRABBLES.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**To Anka7995, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad my story caught your eye! I hoped I explained everything via PM, if not feel free to speak up**

**To MoonWatersLight, thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoy it and I love your praise! It makes me want to update asap! This was inspired by you!**

**Haha I have yet another promotion! i should really stop doing this but whateveR (:**

_No_ Regrets** by Teebetweentwothorns**

**Anyway, Hi guys! Wow I hope you enjoy this chapter :D I'll talk more at the end :P**

_Poseidon, the tactless idiot said, "We are supposed to tell you your heritage. My, do you remind me of your mother."_

_Hermione, turned her head toward Poseidon (she knows who all the gods are), whispered in an extremely scarily soft and eerie voice, "You knew my mother?"_

Chapter 3: The Fury of A Witch (Continued)

Poseidon, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, paled as he glanced nervously at Hermione, who was twirling her wand in her hand like the deceased Bellatrix Black may have. "Now, no need for violence, we all mean well-"

Continuing her eerie voice, she pointed her wand like a sword towards Poseidon and said, "You better start talking." And before anyone could do a thing, she twirled her wand, causing silver sparks to emit and all the gods were thrust onto the floor or the wall. They all looked slightly scared, except the oblivious Poseidon... and Dumbledore, who chose to speak at that moment.

Knowing she trusted him, he said, "Would you like it soft and sweet or blunt and straightforward?"

Hermione stared. And then, scoffed, "Don't you know me, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, though it was completely inappropriate for the situation, "Ah, but of course, my dear. No doubt, you want the truth and none of the extra sugarcoating. But, alas, for this, I warn you, regardless of how you hear it, it'll hurt. I suggest you hear it from Lady Athena, knowing she has most tact."

Squinting in suspicion, she nodded slowly and looked towards Athena, who she had taken an immediate liking towards, in hope, thinking her questions would be answered. See, Hermione would have long sinced kicked them out of her home, had it not been for one of her greatest weaknesses... Her curiosity. Ah, don't we all just wanna kill our curiosity sometimes?

Athena, looking as nervous as she possibly could, glared at Poseidon, who cowered in the corner, and said, "I hate to be the one to tell you this but... the man you know as your father is not your father. He's your stepfather."

Though Hermione already knew that, she still loved her _dad_ all the same. But, being reminded of the fact, she quickly connected the dots. The gods watched as emotions flew across her face. Confusion, realization, disbelief, and finally, angry acceptance. She glanced back and forth from the gods. "Oh merlin."

Poseidon, the stupid idiot, "Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but,-"

Obviously he doesn't know Hermione Granger. She hissed, no longer playing nice, and pointed her wand at him, "You don't know me. I have the unfortunate task of calling you my _father_ but you will never be my dad. Stay the f*ck away from me."

Poseidon, noticing her sense of curiosity, said, "Don't you even want to know your family history?"

Glaring when she realized what he had done, she said, "Fine."

"This is a very complicated story; maybe, you should let us all get more comfortable?"

She glared again before waving her hand and everything was back to normal. "Start talking."

Looking thoroughly uncomfortable, Posedion began, with a slightly dreamy look, "I was walking around a small town when I saw her..."

_Flashback:_

_He was going to go to visit Athena today, just to bug her_ (Athena scowled at this remark.)_ but, something told him that wouldn't be the best way to spend the day. He had a gut feeling to go out for a walk, and so he did. Because, one must never ignore these random insane not making sense feelings. His feet led him to a beautiful Venice-looking small town. The birds were cawing, the sun was shining, the town just screamed happiness. It was so cliched. The flowers were bright and blooming, the river off the east end of town was flowing, making a slight gurgling sound, the fountains were beautiful. The town just was beautiful. It simply gave off a vibe of small-town love. It was the perfect town._

_He somehow found himself walking toward the town center, where there was a gorgeous fountain. It had two dolphin statues and the water was colorful and it was huge. It also had tiny sprinklers and fish swimming. Along with that, it was clean. And the statues looked so real and everything. _(Everyone glared at Poseidon for his terrible description. But he of course took no notice.) _And most importantly, as I walked toward it, there was a beautiful young woman. Her curly tan hair fell down her back in cascading waves as the sun hit it, causing it to... sparkle.. _(Dumbledore smiled delighted, like a child on Christmas morning, proud that his faboo-ness was paying off.)_ She was wearing basketball shorts and a loose tee._ (**I'm going to pretend that fashion change does not exist as I do not know the trends from earlier.**)_ And in her arms was a couple of books. She had sunglasses perched atop her head, and a simple silver bracelet around her wrist. She set her books down and sat on the fountain edge, and ran her fingers through the water. Man. She was gorgeous. _(Hermione glared for him talking of her mother like that, so loosely)_ I walked up to her, and tried to turn on the charm. She laughed at me, threw water at my face, and said, "Normally, I'd just say no, Hotshot, but, you give off a good vibe. Meet'cha at the Moonlit cafe at 12, tomorrow, kay? See where we go. See ya around, Hotshot." She splashed water at me, grabbed her books, and skipped away._

"...and the rest was history."

Hermione sighed, about to give in, when she realized something... "SO. You're telling me. That you spent the last 18 years gone? YOU BROKE MY MOTHER'S HEART. AND, I SPENT MY LIFE AS A WITCH, HEARING DEGRADING COMMENTS ON HOW I WAS A FILTHY MUDBLOOD, WHILE I'M NOT EVEN COMPLETELY HUMAN? WHAT IS THIS BULLCRAP?" Not even wanting to hear the rest of the story, she pulled out her wand and hexed Poseidon into a marshmellow, with dog legs, and a tail. But, with his face. The look on Hermes' face was priceless.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Anyone care to finish the story?"

Athena sighed, "Miss Granger, I'm afraid you are not an ordinary demigod. You are a child of the big three. And along with that, you... are blessed. By Hecate, herself. You also... come from a family with god-blood..."

Hermione gasped, looking near close to faint, "Just summarize everything. NO SUGARCOATING. I don't care how it happened. Just give me the quick facts."

Athena explained quickly, " I shall tell you what I know..." (**Below is basically a summary of what Athena explains but, without Hermione's violent hexing, which I will end up telling you.**)

HERMIONE'S FAMILY TREE, A FEW GENERATIONS, TO ATHENA'S KNOWLEDGE:

.

Hermione

Jean + Poseidon = Hermione

Helen + Adam = Jean

Heather + #1? = Helen ... Athena + William = Adam

Carol + #2? = Heather... Jake + #3? = William

.

Hermione sits down, fanning herself, "Are you telling me that I have the blood of at least... 7 gods/goddesses!?"

Athena looks down and murmurs quietly, "Yes..." And then a little louder, "We just need to bring you to camp so you can get claimed... Wait nevermind." Because at that moment, several signs quickly flashed over Hermione's head. She didn't notice but.. the Olympians did, gasping as they saw the signs. A green trident, a lighting bolt, a grey owl, a sun, and a mirror (strange but will be explained).

Hermione stared at the repeated gasps before asking, "What?"

Dumbledore, cheery as ever, took it upon himself to explain this, "Hermione... you have been claimed by Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Apollo.. and Aphrodite."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Aphrodite, "Lady Aphrodite, I mean no disrespect but, is this your usual claiming?"

Aphrodite giggled and said, "No, dear, but, you have glamour charms on you so my usual claiming would do no good! Plus, silly, you're already mostly god! You got the beauty too."

Hermione was about to say okay and let it go before she realized Aphrodite had said GLAMOUR CHARMS. "WHAT?! What charms?!" She glared at the gods, and tapped her foot, awaiting their answer. When nothing happened, she twirled her wand in response. At that, the previously mentioned gods glanced at each other, no doubt having a secret conversation. Then, Poseidon, Zeus, and Apollo sent her a sheepish smile, in unison, and waved their hands, again in unison, before saying "Sorry." sheepishly, in unison. Athena, sick of the unison, shouted, "Will you guys stop that! It's creepy!" "sorry." Again. UNISON.

However Hermione paid no attention to that as she summoned a mirror and looked in it. Her hair, even though had chilled a lot since first year, was no longer the frizzy curly brown from before; it was a golden, honey, tan-like brown, with hints of blonde and gold. It reached halfway down her back, falling in cascading waves. It glowed with some form of gorgeous aura. Her eyes, once a plain old brown, were now a swirl of colors. Ever now and then, they would flicker from stormy gray and silver to sea green and intensifying electric blue to honey gold-brown and chocolate brown. Strangely, every now and then her eyes would flick red with silver tint, and green with silver tint. She grew a few inches standing at an awesome 5'5 and her body had become more curvy. Not that annoying, slutty curvy. The just-right curvy. Aphrodite's blessing came into play as the charms were removed. Instead of the usual sleeveless white dress and gold bracelets, Hermione got a pair of tights, a knee-length silvery skirt, a loose silver tank top and silver bracelets. Her hair was put in a half-up-bun and the loose hairs were used to frame her face (**link on my profile**). She had that head-turning guy-attracting, and maybe some girls too, appearance.

"Woah." Everyone was in awe of the beautiful witch. It was like a picture perfect moment. Too bad it didn't last. Because at that moment Dumbles chose to inform the young witch that she would not be returning to Hogwarts. And at the moment, said witch sent angry birds at the old man who just smiled and turned them into rainbows.

Poseidon, the dumb idiot, chose to say at that moment, "Well, guess the moment's ruined."

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. which he was. But, he just grinned and said in response, as he just realized something, "Heeeyy, Athena, you can't say all my kids are stupid anymore! My daughter is the _Brightest Witch of Her Age_."

But, you can't outsmart Athena. "She has my blood, you do realize that, don't you?"

"Damn."

At that, there was a twinkling laugh from outside. Everyone turned and Hecate walked in the door. "Hey guys. What did i miss?"

.

**In case you didn't know...**

**#1- Zeus**

**#2- Apollo**

**#3- Aphrodite**

**By the way... I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I'M LATE. I KNOW. IT'S JUST BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN TYPING THIS LONGER THAN USUAL CHAPTER AND SPRING REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING.. I'M SORRRRY. BUT MY CHAPTER IS OUT NOW.. AND I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO UPDATE.. BUT I DIDN'T AND I AM SO SORRY. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.. :( FORGIVE ME.. *gestures toward virtual cookies* I HAVE COOKIES.**

**HEY GUYS. My story isn't going as quickly as I would like and, I wanted to know, if you guys think I should skip the experiences of all the potential demigods Dumbledore mentioned previously? Well, tell me what you think? And, if no one reviews or anything, I'll just skip it. Well, whatever... We'll see what happens..**

**Also, I will be changing the title.. soon... But, until I do, it shall remain the stupid title it is.**

**Until later,**

**-SilverStare**


	6. Author Note PLEASE READ

**I regret to inform all my followers and such that I've officially given up on FanFiction. For now. Maybe one day I'll try again but, ... I'm sorry. I can't . I look back at my words and I just hate how terrible and kid-ish I wrote. When I can find that spark I thought I had, I'll be back.**

**And to my all Fanfiction penpals, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say or how to make it meaningful so I'm hiding here.**

**Goodbye my loves.**

**Remember,**

**STAY INKHEARTED.**

**And if you need a helping hand, remember, I'll always be here.**

**Birds away & Await my owl,**

**Silverstare.**

**Stay Inkhearted.**

**I love you all.**


End file.
